Katara's Cinderella Story
by ThePeacheyPanda
Summary: Zuko has captued Aang and a masked ball is being held in his honor. Katara goes to rescue her friend and yet discovers a side to Zuko that she never knew. Zutara COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: O.k. SleepingDragon13 wrote a zutara fanfic based on Beauty and the Beast, so that kind of got me thinking of how I could change other fairy tales to fit a zutara, and - wallah! Katara's Cinderella Story! Although SleepingDragon13 's masterpieece was more intuned with the movie, mine is simply based on the idea, more to my own story plot. So without further adu, chapter one! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I would gladly exchange my annoying brothers for Avatar: The Last Airbender, but my mom would probably ground me...**

Katara's Cinderella Story

Chapter One: Captured Again

Katara's head throbbed without any sign of ceasing, and the hard ground beneath her wasn't much help. That's when everything that had happened came flooding back to her. She looked around franticly, ignoring the complaints from her pounding head. Then she spotted the struggling, beaten, blue lump on the ground.

"Sokka!" Katara tried to go to her brother, yet cursed openly when she realized that her hands and feet were still bound. She struggled against the thick ropes, but to no avail.

Sokka let out a pained groan and sat up, which was rather difficult considering he too was bound. He looked Katara over carefully. Good, she wasn't hurt. She hadn't been beaten like he had been.

Katara looked at her brother. She noticed that he had winced as he sat up. His face was caked with blood and dirt, his clothes were torn, and also covered with dirt and his own blood. A worried look crossed her face.

"Sokka - " Tears filled her eyes at seeing him like this.

"Don't worry Katara, I'll be fine." Realization hit him then. "Where's Aang!" Katara's eyes grew wide.

"They must've taken him and left us here!" She looked around.

Their supplies - food, water, tools, - were all gone. When she pointed this out to Sokka he was anything but joyful.

"Those dirty, hellborne, _firebeathing, - "_

"Sokka." Katara said softly, although it didn't help to calm the young warrior.

"They beat me, bound all of us, robbed us, kidnapped our friend, knocked us unconsious, left us here,_ and they didn't even bother to untie us!_ " If Sokka was a firebender, he would already be fuming flames and smoke, rather than just screaming his head off about something he could do nothing about.

"Sokka let's work on getting these ropes off, then we can try to figure out everything else." He nodded his agreement and immediatly started searching for his boomerang.

It wasn't hard to find, the problem was how to get to it. The boomerang was lodged into a tree, about four yards away. Sokka had been slashed, scraped, bruised, and burned, making it difficult to sit up straight much less get that far. Seeing her brother's prediciment, Katara slowly was able to get to her feet, and hop over to the boomerang. After all, all she had was a dizzying head ache, no doubt from where she had been knocked unconsious.

Once Katara had gotten over to the tree, she realized that the boomerang was a bit higher than her head, but just a bit. This was only a slight problem, because her hands were tied behind her back. She turned around and bent over, stretching her arms out in hopes that the rope would catch on the boomerang. She sighed with relief when the ropes loosened and fell to the ground. Now, she had to get the thing out of the tree. The boomerang was lodged in, and Katara grunted with the effort. When it did come out, she lost her balance and toppled to the ground. On any other occasion, Sokka would have burst out laughing, they both knew it, but Katara simply cut the ropes that bound her feet and sprinted to Sokka.

Once she had gotten her brother freed, Katara set to work on his wounds. She got some water from a creek not far away and cleaned the dirt and blood away from his face as they formed a plan.

"Where do you think they took Aang?" Katara asked.

"To the Fire Lord, in the Fire Nation capitol, Sozun." Sokka was sure of it. "Who's men do you think they were? Obviously not Zhao's, he's dead. So either Ozia even sent a crew to do his dirty work or Zuko had caught up with us again."

"They were Zuko's, I recognized one of the higher ranking ones. How long ago do you think they left?"

"Couldn't have been too long ago, the wind hasn't blown away their foot prints." It was silent for a few moments while each thought about all of this.

Katara finally got to her feet. She had somehow just noticed that the large, fluffy bison was with them. Sokka looked rather surprised to see him too. One of Appa's legs had been burnt, which had prevented them from escaping during earlier's battle. They had burnt right through his tremendously think fur so that there was a patch of bear, bubbly, bleeding, bison skin showing. Katara immediatly went back to the creek to draw as much water as possible, making glowing, blue gloves around her hands. As she placed her hands gently on Appa's skin, the burn slowly, but surely, disappeared. After she had finish cleaning Sokka up, she did the same with his wounds.

"Now we should find a market place." Sokka turned to her. "I found five copper pieces, and we need supplies." Katara agreed and soon Appa was in the air.

x

"Mmph! Gmurphm!" The boy was screaming words the guards couldn't even understand. They were about to remove the gag from his mouth to see what he had said when they heard their captain's firm orders.

"Don't remove it from his mouth. I want him in the most fortified cell we have, with at _least_ ten men guarding him." Prince Zuko's voice was commanding,

and directed at the three men holding the little bald boy. It seemed pretty much emotionless, but the crew knew better than that. They all knew how much he wanted to be home.

The young Avatar was thrown in a large cell, and guarded as the prince had instructed. Yet it wasn't his own prediciment that concerned him, it was his friends'. Aang, Sokka, and Katara were looking for an earthbending trainer when they had set up camp for the night. A group of Zuko's men had ambushed the three. They had beaten Sokka out of his mind, and Katara had tried to fend them of with her _master _waterbending, before they snuck up on them from behind, with _Sokka's_ club, and knocking the three unconsious.

And now Aang was on the enemy's ship, on is way to the Fire Lord, where he would spend all eternity in a cell. Well, at least until the comit arrived.

_I've been captured once again, and my savior of last time, is now my captor._

**AN: O.K. so a little dull for the first chapter, and no Zutara stuff yet, but hey - Beauty didn't meet the Beast in the first chapter! I just had to get the point across that Aang was captured by Zuko, and Katara and Sokka have no food or supplies with very little money. What does this have to do with Cinderella? Be patient, I'll get there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OK, so here is where you'll start to see the Cinderella stuff come in - kind of. Anyways, here's the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender...**

Katara's Cinderella Story

Chapter Two: The Poster

Katara and Sokka were flying over the island in search of a market. There was only one.

"Stay here Katara." Sokka told her firmly as the bison landed. "That was a Fire Nation town. I'll go buy the supplies, and some new clothes if I have enough money."

She desperatly wanted to go with him, yet she did as she was told and stayed on Appa.

As Sokka entered the Fire Nation town he was surprised to see that not one person payed him any attention. As he looked down at his clothes he realized why. They were stained with dirt and blood, faded, torn, and ragged. To them he probably just looked like a poor, worthless peasant.

He spent two of his five copper pieces on food, enough to last them until the next next town. When he came to a clothes merchant he stopped. Outside on a rack was a shirt much like his own had been, only instead of blue and and white it was red and black. It was a woman's shirt. The merchant caught him looking at it.

"Have some one special you'd like to buy it for for?"

"How much is it?" Sokka wasn't about to waste all of his money on a shirt when he and Katara need supplies, but it might come in handy.

"I say I'd give it to yeh for about two copper pieces." The merchant eyed Sokka warily. The boy simply nodded and paid for it. He suddenly remembered something.

"Do you know where I could buy a map?" The man pointed down the crowded street.

"There's a small store right down there. He's selling world maps for a copper piece but everything alse is a slight but higher."

Sokka nodded in thanks and as soon as he had the map, went back to Katara. He had spent all of their money.

"What took you so long?" Katara had obviously been worried about him.

"I bought you a shirt. It may be useful when we run into another Fire Nation town. I was already so ragged looking nobody payed much attention to me. I also bought a map. We're going to need it. I have enough food to last us a while too."

She nodded and he climbed onto Appa's fluffy head.

"Yip yip!

X

Prince Zuko was standing on the deck of the ship, shouting orders at the passing crew. Iroh walked up to his nephew bearing his own cup of warming tea.

"Prince Zuko, we are in Fire Nation fire nation waters." He said calmly. The young prince nodded.

"I'm finally going home."

Not much later a small ship came up beside them. As a soldier stepped in front of Zuko, he unrolled a piece of parchment and read from it in a neutral tone.

"Exiled Prince Zuko, is only prohibited to enter Fire Nation territory only if he has in his posession the Avatar. At which time he will appear before the great Fire Lord Ozai and his banishment will be lifted. Faliure to comply will result in Prince Zuko's immediate arrest. By decree of Fire Lord Ozai." He rolled up the parchment and turned to Zuko. "Do you have the Avatar in you posession?"

"Yes."

The soldier seemed rather surprised yet nodded his approval. "At the harbor you, your crew, and your prisonor will be led to the palace and appear before Lord Ozai."

Zuko nodded and the soldier returned to his ship.

X

Aang was surprised to see all of his guards come in and force him out of the cell. The sunlight out on the deck stung his eyes, and by the time they had adjusted, he was marching down the streets of a Fire Nation city, millions of people cheering. In front of him was Prince Zuko, a soldier on either side of him. Soldiers surrounded Aang, but he could still see that the crew of the ship he had been on were lined up in two rows, waving to the citizens. They were all marching to a large palace, and Aang suddenly realized what was going on.

He was going to the Fire Lord.

X

They entered the large throne room, Ozai sitting atop a throne surrounded by flames. Everyone in the room bowed except for the Avatar.

"My Lord, Prince Zuko has brought the Avatar before you." One of the men beside Prince Zuko said. Aang was shoved onto his face before the Fire Lord.

Ozai studied the young boy closely, then turned his head to face the prince.

"You have fulfilled your quest. I here by lift your banishment. Welcome home Prince Zuko."

There were cheers in the room as the Avatar was removed from the room. Zuko had just noticed his mother and sister sitting on either side of his father. Zula's sneer made the smile on Zuko's face grow wider, if that were even possible.

_In your face, baby sister..._

X

Katara and Sokka had been flying over the ocean for the past three days. They finally caught sight of land and Appa flew even faster. When they landed, out of sight of any towns, Katara changed into the red shirt. She and Sokka, no matter how much they didn't like it, would have to work in a Fire Nation town to earn money.

It wasn't very hard for them to find work in such a small town. Sokka got a job hauling wood from the forest to the lumbermill that payed a handsome amount of seven copper pieces per day. Katara would be helping in a local restaraunt, washing dishes, serving people, and cleaning up, which payed six copper pieces a day. And because they planned to stay there for two days, they would have more than enough money.

That night, when Katara was leaving work, a poster caught her eye

_Notice_

_In honor of Prince Zuko's return from banishment and his seventeenth birthday,_

_Fire Lord Ozai had declared there shall be a masked ball held at the royal palace._

_It is opened to the public, and food and refreshments will be given._

_By decree of Fire Lord Ozai_

The poster was decorated and written in fancy script. She looked around to make sure no one was watching, ripped the poster off the wall, and ran all the way back to Sokka as a plan formed in her head.

_They are making this all too easy..._

**AN: I sure do hope you guys see where I'm going with this. If not, you will find out in the next chapter. Replies and flames alike are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for reviewing iamzukosnumberonefan! Here's the third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I honestly owned Avatar: The Last Airbender Zuko and Katara would have been a couple by now. Zutara forever!**

Katara's Cinderella Story

Chapter Three : Just Like a Firebender

"Sokka, it's full proof!" Katara tried to reassure her brother.

"I don't know, Katara, it seems pretty dangerous to me. "

"I'll be careful!"

"You'd better be."  
"So you're gonna let me do it?"  
"Do I honestly have a choice?"

Katara jumped up and hugged her brother. She was proud of herself, and soon Sokka would be proud of her too. Aang too, considering her whole plan was about saving him.

"You'd better get some sleep Sokka, we both have a whole day of work tomorrow." He nodded, and they both snuggled into each of their sleeping bags.

Katara had folded the poster and it now rest under her sleeping bag. There had been a note at the bottom that she had missed the first time, stating that the masked ball would be held the day after tomorrow. That's when her plan was to be put into action. They would work tomorrow, just for the extra money.

_This has got to be suicide. Just as long as I don't get caught._

XXX

It was lunchtime and Sokka was off for a break. He had been put in charge of all of the money, and now, instead of eating his lunch, he was going to go spend it. He walk to the local clothing store and as he stepped inside he saw that the owner had obviously heard the news of the ball. There were sales on masks and dressy, fancy clothes on display. The storekeeper walked up to him.

"Can I interest you in any of the mens' clothing? Prince Zuko's ball is tomorrow you know!"

"I need to find something for my sister to wear to it actually."

"I see. Over there are the women's clothes, ask if you need anything."

He had pointed to the other side of the store where Sokka looked through the dresses and kimonos. He saw a group of other ladies who giggled upon seeing him. Sokka struggled to keep from blushing. He found a kimono for eight copper pieces that he thought Katara might like.

It was red, with black trimming, and a black sash that tied around the waist. There were flames stitched around the bottom and the bottom of the sleeves. It was made so that the kimono was supposed to end at one's ankles and the black slip under it come to the floor. He knew it would be a little long on Katara, but not so long that she would be constantly tripping over it.

He also chose a small black mask with smaller stitched flames at the bottom. It was two copper pieces. The storekeeper wrapped both in brown paper after Sokka had paid. After that he ran all the way back to the lumbermill, where just as he sat down with the other men the little bell rang signaling that everyone needed to get back to work.

_I hope she likes it..._

XXX

Sokka had reached the campsite not long before Katara. When she did enter, Sokka had the pacel hidded behind his back.

"What is that?" She asked, trying to peek at what it was he was hiding.

"It has to do with something you forgot about." He had a grin on his face that was the biggest she had ever seen.

"I'm clueless. What did I forget?"

"Happy late birthday!" He said as he pulled the package from behind his back.

"What?"

"You had your fifteenth birthday back at the Northern Water Tribe. You were working so hard on your bending you must have forgotten." A smile equal to Sokka's crossed her face.

"How in the _world_ did you remember that and I didn't?"

"Here. I bought this for you, and it might help with your plan." She took the wrapped item gently and removed the brown paper.

"Oh, Sokka." Was her breathless reply to the gift. She held it up to her and, with it still in her arm, hugged her brother.

"Thank you so much."

"Well, aren't you going to try it on?"

Her smile just grew as she grabbed the mask too, and went behind the trees to change.

Sokka had been right about the length of the kimono, but she still looked magnificent. She had even fixed her hair into a simple, yet beautiful bun.

"So, how do I look?" Katara asked as she spun around.

"Just like a firebender." He said jokingly. He went up and hugged her. "A very beautiful one."

With that, they went to sleep, knowing that the next day they would put Katara's plan into action, knowing that she was going into danger. And she might not come out.

**AN: There we go! There is chapter three and I will post chapter four tomorrow. R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys today is the tomorrow we wanted yesterday! You know why? Cause this is chapter four! Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I own very little. One of the things I own is my obbsession with Avatar:The Last Airbender. Why would I be so obbsessed if I had owned it? I don't.**

Katara's Cinderella Story

Chapter Four: The Masked Ball

"Yip, yip!" Sokka shouted, and Appa obediently flew faster.

Thanks to the map Sokka had bought, they were flying out of sight of any towns. They had only left an hour ago.

"Sozun shouldn't be much farther." Sokka told his sister.

Katara was sitting on the back of the bison, practicing her waterbending. She bent it through the air, mostly to calm her nerves and ease her complete boredom. When Appa started losing altitude she bent the water back into her canteen and set it aside. She wouldn't be taking it with her to avoid any suspicion. She then looked over the side. Trees. Nothing but large, green and brown, trees.

"We had to land pretty far away from Sozun where no one would be able to see us land." Sokka explained.

The whole walk there Sokka held aside tree branches, helped her around mud puddles, and over roots. Finally, there was a small clearing between the forest and the city of Sozun.

"Listen Katara, I want you back at Appa by midnight. I'll be waiting there for you. If your not back there by then I'm coming in after you, got it?" Sokka's face was stern and worried.

"I have it Sokka, I'll be back at Appa by midnight."

"Have fun and remember your plan."

"I will."

Sokka couldn't tell if if she meant the fun or the plan. She gave him a hug and walked steadily to the palace, with her back straight and head held high like all of the other women were doing. The sun was beginning to set, and her questions were answered by a clock tower in the middle of the capitol.

_Gong!_

_Gong!_

_Gong!_

_Gong!_

_Gong!_

_Gong!_

_Gong!_

Seven gongs. Seven o' clock. She should have plenty of time.

XXXX

Zuko kept a straight face as the women crowded around him, but truly, he was mortified.

_Go away. Please! I don't want to dance with you just go away!_

Zula smirked as her brother stepped back, away from the crowding women.

_He's scared to dance with those pompous fools! This is going to be a rather entertaining night._

Zula was actually standing beside her father and mother. All of them were watching Zuko. He knew they expected him to dance with one of them, but they were all just so - _giggly_ and _expecting_ . . .

_This is going to be a long night . . ._

XXXX

Katara noted that Sokka had picked an exellent kimono for the occasion. _Everyone_ was wearing black, red, orange, or yellow. She imagined that from above the ballroom might have looked like one giant flame.

Katara silently thanked the gods that she knew how to dance, for at that moment a man came up from behind. She took the hand he offered her and they made their way to the dance floor. They hadn't dance for long when another man wished to dance with her. Did she really look that good? Also, nearly everyone was wearing their masks, except for this one crowd of girls crowding around what she expected was Prince Zuko. After a while she began to tire of the dancong and silently made her way to the door to the garden.

XXXX

Zuko had agreed to dance with some of them, and he had, but this was ridiculus! He finally stopped and all of the girls crowded around him again. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, it's my twin!" He said to the bumbling girls as he pointed in the opposite direction and as they turned around to look, he slipped into the safety of the garden.

He could tell that his mother didn't approve of this. He could also tell that Zula and Ozai thought it rather amuzing. Just as he slipped outside he caught a glance of Admiral Zhao asking his sister to dance.

_Pft. As sick and wrong as that is - they go together._

There was only one person outside - a girl in a red kimono. She sat on a bench next to the entrance to the garden maze, gazing at the moon. She really didn't seem to notice him. . .

XXXX

Katara had heard someone come outside, and she was quite sure it was Prince Zuko trying to escape from the giggly girls, but she didn't look away from the moon.

**AN: Ha ha I'm gonna keep you waiting! The Zutara-y stuff will begin in the next chapter which I will post ASAP so as not to keep you guys waiting too long.**

**I suppose this was a pretty could cliffhanger, but just think how much more of a real cliffhanger I could have made it. This is a fun story to write, and I'm glad you guys are liking it too. Personly, I like Zula and Zhao as a couple. I'm writing this as though he hadn't been an idiot and allowed himself to die like in The Siege of the North. He's a idiot, and part of me - _a tiny, ittie, bittie, part!_ - is only upset that he died cause it ruined so many of my fanfiction ideas.**

**Until next I update...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow. Lots of reviews. Thanks so much guys! Glad you like the story! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I wasn't feeling so well. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar:The Last Airbender...**

Katara's Cinderella Story

Chapter Five: Prince Zuko

_Something's different about her.._

It was true. He knew it. Something was different about this girl, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He looked at the moon. A waxing gibbous, tomorrow it would be full.

"I've always loved the moon. I don't really know why. " Katara finally said. She didn't mind the silence, but it seemed to be making him uncomfortable.

"It is quite beautiful. The sun however, symbolizes a firebenders gain in power."

"I'm not a firebender."

"I see."

_So she's not a bender..._

"So how did you get away from all of those women? I'm suprised you didn't suffocate." Zuko shrugged.

"I pointed in the other direction and screamed, 'Look, there's my twin!'. As for suffocating, I myself am suprised I didn't."

She laughed. It was a beautiful laugh. She looked over at him now.

The clock sounded. Eight gongs. Eight o' clock.

"What of your adventures? You must have had some exciting ones." He nodded. There was a brief pause.

"Would you like to take a walk?" He gestured towards the garden maze.

"I would love to." She stood, and they walked side-by-side into the maze.

_You would love to? What the hell! He is your enemy remember? This is going against your plans!_

But she just pushed the voice aside as he began recounting some of his adventures.

XXXXX

Sokka paced around Appa. He honestly had nothing better to do. He had heard the clock sound off eight o' clock.

_I hope your alright Katara..._

_XXXXX_

"The Avatar is an exellent bender. Even when he only knew air. And it's a good thing he had had his friends - they helped him escape many times. The girl mostly. She was a waterbender, and I battled her a few times. Her brother has the potential to be a great warrior, but he lacks the training. My men were actually scouting the island for a market when they came across their camp. I didn't get there until after the battle had already started. One of my men had beaten the warrior senseless, and while he was unconsious! Another of the men had stolen the warrior's club and knocked them all out. It wasn't really a fair fight."

Katara nodded as Zuko finished the stories with Aang's capture.

"The only reason I captured the Avatar was to regain my honor. Lately I've been wondering if I did the right thing."

They had been walking through the garen maze as they talked, and now they stopped as they stood in the center and she looked at him.

"Sometimes the right path is hidden from us. In these times, we have to let our hearts guide us. Therefore if your heart chose the right or wrong path you would know which." He nodded.

"I'll remember that."

_Her eyes are blue..._

_'What?'_

_Her eyes. They are blue._

They continued walking.

"Your different from the other women here."

"How so?" For a brief moment she thought he had figured out who she was.

"Your not all gigly and stuff around high ranking officers. Usually young ladies would try to get a high ranking man to secure their hold on their social status." Katara held her head high.

"These things aren't as important to me. I enjoy the simpler things in life."

"Like?"

"The sunrise, the feeling of the breeze, and my family and friends beside me."

"Family?"

_Here I am, talking to this wonerful lady, and she already has a family?_

"My brother and grandmother, really."

_Whew.._

"What happened to the rest of your family?"

"Either dead or at war."

Zuko nodded. He had never really lost someone special to him, but he could imagine how he would feel if he ever lost Iroh.

"My brother somehow always manages to make me laugh. He's so strange sometimes."

"And your grandmother?"

"Stern and strict, and yet I can tell she loves me."

"My uncle can be a little strange sometimes. Yet he can be serious at others. He's wonderful to me, and I love him." She smiled. "But if you ever tell him I said that I'll - "

He said it in a joking matter. Her smile grew wider.

"You'll what?" It was a challenge.

"I'll make you spend a day with my uncle and his tea obbsession."

They both laughed. He liked her laugh. She liked his. He had always been serious, determined, tempermental Zuko. Tonight he was joking, laughing, smiling Zuko. She liked this one.

Nine gongs rang out from the clock, yet niether of them paid any attention to the time.

**AN: Hope this satified you guys. I won't be able to update the next few days because I'm goin out of town, and school starts up again on Monday. **

**coughIhateSchoolcough So expect updates to be even fewer, but I will try as hard as I can. Just a slight preview for the next chapter though, it's going to be titled ' As the Clock Strikes Twelve' Will Katara get caught up in her moment with Zuko? Or will she remember her mission and save her friend?**

**Also I will be working on another fic idea while I'm out and hopefully I will have that posted next weekend.**

**Until next I update..**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm back! O.k. school majorly sucks. I have math homework on the weekend! I also haven't had a spare moment to type _all week_. Also, I am sorry if this is getting ooc. And now, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for - As the Clock Strikes Twelve! **

**P.S. This will _not_ be the last chapter!**

**Inuyashas lover alway- Don't worry this one will be longer.**

**Junior High sucks. Remember that.**

Katara's Cinderella Story

Chapter Six: As the Clock Strikes Twelve

They must have already walked through the maze twice, yet they still kept walking. They were actually nearing the entrance once more, and music could be heard. An idea popped into Zuko's head.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" He held out a hand, and Katara took it with a smile.

XXXXXX

"I don't know. How could I just let her go in there alone? I must be the worst brother in history!" Sokka was still pacing around Appa, who let out a groan in reply. "Thanks buddy, I knew I could count on you to cheer me up." It was filled with sarcasm.

_Please be o.k. Please be o.k. Please be o.k._

XXXXXX

Ten gongs. Ten o' clock.

Ozai just so happen to glance out the window, and what he saw rather surprised him.

There was Zuko, a _huge_ smile on his face, dancing with a young lady by the entrance to the garden maze. Ozai tapped his wife on the shoulder, and she was soon watching them too. Only one thought rang out in their heads.

_Who is she?_

XXXXXX

" - And Zula was so mad at me, she threw her musicbox at my head."

They both laughed. It was wonderful. Katara would have never imagined that Zuko could be so caring and fun-loving. She liked it.

_No one in the Fire Nation has eyes like hers._

No one in the Fire Nation. He quickly brushed the thought aside. He liked her. A lot.

With one last step the song was over, and Zuko led her over to the bench, where they sat.

XXXXXX

"What are they doing?" The Fire Lady whispered to her husband.

"Just ... talking. They seem to be enjoying themselves though."

"He seems to really like this girl. Unlike all of the others."

"You know it isn't polite to spy." The Lord and Lady turned quickly to find Iroh with a smile plastered to his face. He apparently thought this rather amusing.

"Spying is such a crude word." Ozai told his brother. "I prefer to think of it as... watching one's every movement with careful consideration."

"There's a girl, General Iroh, out there with him. He's enjoying himself. We are simply trying to figure out who she is." The Fire Lady added.

"I see." Iroh walked over to the widow with them and his smile grew all the wider as his eyes fell upon the couple outside.

_She looks oddly familiar..._ But he brushed the thought aside.

XXXXXX

His arms were strained and aching, for they were chained to the wall just as his feet were to the floor. He hadn't eaten in two days, and it was most uncomfortable to sleep in this position.

Even in his chamber Aang could hear the clock outside.

Eleven gongs. Eleven o' clock.

"Katara," He whispered. "Please Katara, I need your help. Help me Katara..."

Yet she didn't hear him, and his pleas went unanswered.

XXXXXX

Aang was pleaing for help, Katara and Zuko were enjoying eachother's company, meanwhile Zuko's mother, father, and uncle were spying on him, and Sokka was still pacing around talking to a giant bison.

XXXXXX

Sokka looked up to the moon. It was beautiful.

_Like Yue.._

_'Technically she _is _the moon spirit.'_

It was a long, deep, thoughtful, sigh. One of sorrow, worry, and fear.

"Yue, help her please. I've lost Mom and I've lost you. I just couldn't take it if I lost Katara too."

The breeze whipped at his face, and the moon seemed to glow brighter for a moment.

"Thank you, Yue." And he continued with his pacing.

XXXXXX

A sudden thought occured to her, and her eyes lost their happy glow. They weren't, however, filled with sorrow, anger, or disappointment. Just... confusion?

Zuko noticed it. He placed a comforting hand over hers.

"What is it?" His voice was soft.

XXXXXX

"What happened? What's going on."

"Something's bothering her."

"Oh, look! He's trying to comfort her!"

"He really does seem to like her..."

"I've never really seen him act like this toward a girl before. Does something seem different about her, or is it just me?"

"Something's definatly different. But what is it?"

The three were still spying, and they, too, had noticed the sudden change in this girl's mood.

"Look! She's talking again!"

XXXXXX

"It's just," Katara began. "My mother always used to read me story books. In all of them there was always a girl who meets a prince and - and I never thought it would actually happen. To me, that is. Do you know what I mean?"

A small, comforting smile graced his lips, and he didn't remove his hand from hers.

"Yes, I do. My mother always used to read Zula those kinds of stories. She never liked them of coarse. But - I do know, and I would like for _you_ and _you alone_ to not think of me as a prince."

"Then what would you have me think of you as?" A small smile appeared on her face.

_Gong!_

Katara gasped.

_Gong!_

"I'm so sorry Zuko, but I have to go!"

_Gong!_

"No, wait! Please!"

_Gong!_

"Zuko, I have to go! I really do! Goodbye!"

_Gong!_

Katara dashed into the garden maze. They had gone through it so many times that she had memorized the way out.

_Gong!_

Zuko went straight in after her.

_Gong!_

Katara was out of the maze and dashing through the city of Sozun.

_Gong!_

As late as it was, there was still a crowd out, no doubt because of the celebrations,

_Gong!_

Katara knew Zuko was still following her, so she ducked into an alley and lost Zuko.

_Gong!_

She went through the alleys until she came to the clearing. It was out in the open. She hesitated only for a moment before sprinting into the trees.

_Gong!_

She ignored the branches ripping at her clothes and skin. She ignored the fact that she was breathing heavily and her lungs felt like were about to burst.

_Gong!_

She burst through the trees, much to the obvious relief of Sokka. He ran up and hugged her tight, and as soon as she had regained her breath, broke out in a chain of sobs.

"I - I'm so s - stupid!" She cried into Sokka's shoulder. He held her tighter than ever, only wanting to be there for her.

_She didn't bring Aang with her._

"I - I betrayed h - him, S - Sokka!"

_Betrayed him? How could you have possibly betrayed him?_

"Shhh." He said instead. "It's alright, Katara."

"N - no it's n - not! I - I'm such an i - idiot! How c - could I do th - that!"

"It's going to be alright Katara. You've had a big day. Just lie down and go to sleep."

"W - we have t - to save him S - Sokka!"

"We can come up with a plan in the morning. Right now we need sleep."

Katara slipped into her sleeping bag,

_'You couldn't save your own best friend. And why? Because you were flirting with the enemy!'_

_I did more than just flirt. I - I think I'm actually starting to care for him._

_'NononononoNO! He's the enemy!'_

Katara's mental battle was anything but comforting.

_Not like Zuko's touch._

XXXXXX

Zuko was still searching the city - alone and on foot, his three relatives stood in shocked silence, meanwhile Katara was having her little battle as she tried to get to sleep.

Finally, Zuko decided his search would go better in the morning. As he laid down for bed thar night, a shocking realization hit him.

_I don't even know her name..._

XXXXXX

**AN: How was that? Shall that last you the night? I will try to write and post chapter seven tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises. Poor Zuko... okie dokies thats pretty much all I have to say**

**Until next I update...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday, very busy. I won't keep you waiting with my babbling so here is chapter seven!**

**Disclaimer: I've been forgetting to put these...**

Katara's Cinderella Story

Chapter Seven: Searching for You

Zuko was up long before the sun. Today, that isn't what gave him power - he _had_ to find her.

XXXXXXX

"Are you sure about this Katara?"

"Sokka, I'm positive. I'm not making any stupid mistakes this time."

"You never did tell me what happened."

Katara looked away from her brother. She just couldn't tell him she had been off having a good, no _wonderful_, time with the Fire Nation prince when she was supposed to be saving her best friend.

"I will later." She lied.

She had on the red and black shirt Sokka had gotten her at the first market. She strapped her waterskin to her belt and stood up.

Today she would waterbend. Today she would save Aang.

XXXXXXX

The capitol city of Sozun was in complete disorder. Everyone was looking for, or pretending to be, the girl Zuko was with. But Zuko knew better. All he had to do was look into their eyes to tell it wasn't her. None of them had blue eyes...

XXXXXXX

The disorder of the capitol actually proved useful to Katara and Sokka. They were able to slip into one of the palace windows undetected.

They dashed through the shadows the early sunrise provided. Finally they came to the stone staircase. The one that led to the dungeons. Their plan was simple, and it worked each and every time - Katara would slip behind a guard while Sokka had him distracted, water whip him, and Sokka would knock them out with his boomerang.

Katara peeked around the corner. Large metal doors, guarded by at least five men.

"That has to be it." Katara whispered to her brother. Sokka nodded.

Katara splashed some water in the coridor in front of the guards as Sokka grunted in mock pain. Just as they had planned, one of the guards came to inspect. As they took him down, two more came. One of the two remaining guards grabbed a horn off of the wall, but Sokka threw his boomerang directly through it. Surprised, the guard dropped the horn, only to be beaten to unconsiousness by waterwhips.

"This the Avatar's cell?" Sokka jerked his head to the doors as he spoke to the remaining guard.

The man nodded. Katara held her water at the ready as Sokka retrieved his boomerang.

"Terribly sorry." Sokka said with sarcasm as he knocked the man unconsious. Katara grabbed the keys off him and unlocked the doors to Aang's cell.

XXXXXXX

Aang had heard the door open, and as he looked up his eyes widened with surprise.

"Katara?"

"Shh." She put her finger to her lips.

Sokka was able to saw through the chains with his boomerang, and Aang collapsed to the ground. Sokka quickly picked him up and with Katara leading the way, they made their way out of the dungeons.

XXXXXXX

"How - ?" Aang asked weakly.

"Everything is chaos. They're looking for some girl who was at the ball last night." Sokka explained.

Katara looked away from them. Aang was still too weak from his days in the cell to notice, but Sokka did. Realization suddenly dawned upon him.

"The girl was _you_!" Sokka said with his mouth agape. "They found out who you were and now they're looking for you!"

Katara couldn't help but give her brother a small smile.

"Everyone in Sozun is looking for a girl, and you don't even know why?"

"So... They don't know who you are? Then why are they looking for you?"

Katara's smile disappeared. Aang sat and listened quietly.

"The guards," He began. "Were talking about a beautiful girl that everyone had seen Prince Zuko with. They said he didn't even sleep last night because he wanted to find her so badly."

Katara closed her eyes and sighed. She nodded slowly.

"Wait, so let me get this straight," Sokka looked at his sister with a mix of worry and slight anger. "The whole time yo were at that ball, all you did was spend 'quality time' with _Zuko_?"

Katara didn't answer for a long time.

"He's different than you think." She whispered.

XXXXXXX

A guard wakled down into the dungeons. He stopped suddenly. A body. He ran. Another and another and another. He reached the Avatar's cell. All five men were unconsious, the cell door was wide open, and the Avatar was no where to be seen. He picked the horn up off the ground and blew into it with all his might.

"The Avatar has escaped! The Avatar has escaped!" He yelled as he ran through the palace.

The guard finally reached the dining room where the royal family and important officals were all having breakfast. He burst through the doors exausted and out of breath.

"The - Avatar - has - escaped!" He gasped out.

"What!"

Zuko was on his feet and sprinting down the halls, everyone else close behind him. He stopped at each unconsious body to check for a pulse, until he reached what was once the Avatar's cell. He knelt down to inspect the horn. A large slit. He also inspected the area where the guards now lay. Water was everywhere.

He stood with clenched fists and gritted teeth.

"Zuko?" His mother could see that he was quite angry.

Zuko let out a cry of frustration and the coridor became boiling hot as flames licked every corner. He pushed past the surprized people and stomped out of the room screaming: "I can't believe they were actually stupid enough to attempt a rescue!"

Everyone ran after the angry prince. Zula grabbed her brother's shoulder and spun him around.

"Who?" She said coldly, which only provoked Zuko's anger further.

"His friends!" He shouted. "The waterbender and her bumbling brother!"

_The waterbender..._

"We will rally a search party immediatly." The Fire Lord assured everyone.

"No need." Zuko had regained his cool. "They can't be too far and the Avatar is still weak. I will bring them back here myself."

With that Zuko left them all behind, and went immediatly to the forest.

XXXXXXX

"Eat this Aang, it'll help you feel bettter." Katara handed the boy some bread and soup.

Sokka was packing up all of they're supplies while Aang tried to rest and Katara did what ever she could think of. She had her waterskin and her own bag beside her. The bag that held the kimono and mask, along with other things.

Appa gave out a long, loud groan. He was hungry too.

XXXXXXX

Zuko had heard it. He knew he had. The bison. He was silent as he moved swiftly throught the trees. There they were. He emerged calmly from the trees with his arms crossed.

All eyes widened in shock. Aang backed up a bit, Sokka jumped down from Appa, and Katara... just sat there. She wasn't even looking at Zuko.

"Katara in case you haven't noticed, Zuko is in our campsite!" Sokka shouted.

"Yes, I noticed." She said quietly.

Zuko still had his arms crossed, he had a look that said 'I could honestly care less' on his face. Not when he looked at Katara. His arms lowered. She felt his gaze on her and worked up the courage to look up at him. His eyes held shock, and yet relief.

"Hand me your bag." He said to Katara.

She did as he said. He opened it and took out the kimono and mask. He studied them before he put them back in and dropped the bag.

"It _is_ you." He said quietly. Then his expression hardened. "So was it all just pretend?" He nearly shouted. "Was it all just your plan to get back the Avatar?"

Katara close her eyes and looked away. She wouldn't cry. Not in front of Zuko.

"No." She all but whispered as she shook her head. "No it wasn't."

"Look me in the eye and tell me that."

She looked up into his eyes, although her vision was clouded with unshed tears.

"No, it wasn't pretend."

"Then why did you leave?" His voice was softer now. "Why did you leave me?"

"I - I -" Katara struggled to hold them back.

"I believe that was my doing." Sokka straightened from his battle stance. "I told her to be back by midnight. Sorry if that interfeared with something." Katara could tell Sokka was just trying to be nice, and that he didn't truly mean the last sentence.

Zuko walked over to Katara, and gently helped to her feet.

"It's alright to cry." He said softly.

Katara stood there in Zuko's arms, and let the tears fall. One by one. But they weren't tears of sadness, but of happiness, and she couldn't help but smile.

_He still cares for me! He knows who I am and he still cares for me!_

Sokka stayed quiet, not wanting to ruin the moment for his sister. Too bad Aang wasn't so perceptive.

"_What_ is going _on?_" He said a little too loudly.

Everyone smiled. That is, until they heard the voice in the trees.

"Yes, Prince Zuko, what _is_ going on?"

**AN: Lol! Cliffie! And guess what? You guys have to wait until next weekend to find out who it is! Bad me. Hope you guys loved this chapter. If the part where Sokka and Katara were rescuing Aang sounded familiar, good, it should have. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Until next I update...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey Guys! Ok so I didn't have to wait as long as I thought I would have to. Yes I know your happy but don't get too excited 'cause the chapter after this isn't coming 'til weekend unless a miracle is bestowed upon the world.**

**xXOathkeeperXx - Don't worry the Sokka-ish-ness is coming soon  
Zukoscute2 - Hehe. I hear that a lot. :D  
skovmand - Thanks for pointing that out. I probably wouldn't have caught that.  
avafangirl - Yup, you got it! You guessed correctly.  
Greaterfire - Did you realize your review rhymed? Lol.**

**Okie dokies people! Without further adu, heres chapter eight!**

Katara's Cinderella Story

Chapter Eight: Giving it All Away

There were gasps. Fear built up within the teens (and preteen) as they heard the voice from the trees.

Then Iroh stepped out with a cup of tea in his hands. Everyone let out a massive sigh of relief.

"Prince Zuko." Iroh gazed sternly at his nephew.

"Uncle, I can explain, really, I -"

"There is no need." Iroh's expression softened. "I followed you here all the way from the palace."

"Then what's with the 'yes, what exactly is going on?' ?"

"I just wanted to spook you kids." Iroh replied with a grin.

Sokka's eyes weren't even on the old man - they were on his sister.

_She's in the arms of a firebender! Not just any firebender.. The _prince_ of firebenders! You could have gotten her away from him. You could have helped her..._

_I still can._

_You better hurry before she loses it._

_When the right time comes._

"But, "Iroh looked at his nephew, the Fire Prince. "You know you cannot tell your father - he would be outraged. What, exactly, will you do?"

Zuko turned to Katara.

"Any ideas?"

XXXXXXXX

Zula paced the floor of the great hall. A look of angered concentration upon her face. The Fire Lord and Lady, and Admiral Zhao watched her silently.

"Something's not quite right." Zula said as she looked up to her father. "Something on Zuko's face. What if he wasn't _just_ searching to regain the Avatar?"

"What, my daughter, are yo proposing?" The Fire Lord's voice boomed around the room.

"His face. When he spoke of the waterbender there was hope on his face. Perhaps he believes she is the one he was with?"

"That woman could have been any in the Fire Nation."

Zula shook her head with a slight grin tugging at her lips.

"I just so happened to stumble across Zuko's journal." She began. "The girl he had been with had ' saphire blue eyes that seemed beyond this world, much less this nation '. Evidently he didn't quite believe she was of the Fire Nation either. If it truly _is_ the waterbender, then it is possible that he could become so wrapped up in her that she could convince him not to bring back the Avatar."

The flame around the Fire Lord's throne rose with his anger.

"Zula, you must retrieve the Avatar, his friends, and your brother and bring them before me. Zhao shall accompany you."

Zula and Zhao both bowed to him before exiting the room.

"Tell me Zula, do you always read your brother's journal?" Zhao grinned.

"Usually."

XXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Katara whispered.

"I'm sure." Zuko nodded to emphasize the point.

"There won't be any turning back."

"I know."

"You're positive?"

"I'm positive."

Katara sighed.

_He's willing to sacrifice all of it - everything - for me and Aang?_

"Alright. Let's share it with the others."

Iroh was sitting beside Aang and Sokka, sipping his tea, Sokka was sharpening his boomerang while keeping a close eye on Zuko, and Aang was playing around with his airbending.

Katara and Zuko sat beside the others.

"Well?" Sokka asked, obviously annoyed. He had already made up his mind that he would be as obnoxious to Zuko as possible until they left and he'd be rid of him forever.

"We have come up with a plan, Sokka, but you might not like it." Katara hesitated.

"Let's hear it!" Iroh and Aang said in union.

"Zuko is to come with us - " Katara started, yet was quickly interrupted.

"_Say what?_" Sokka nearly shouted.

"For it is too dangerous for him here. His family, especially Zula and Ozai, would become suspicious. Plus, it gives Aang a firebending trainer."

Iroh held his head high. As if reading the man's mind, Zuko spoke next.

"I'm sorry Uncle, but you must stay here. We need someone to cover up for us." Iroh nodded his head understandingly before he sniffled a bit.

"I remember when you were first able to firebend. You were still in diapers! Your sister waved a feather duster in your face and when you sneezed - "

"Uncle!" Zuko was turning slightly pink for everyone had started in a fit of giggles.

_NO! No you can't come with us! NonononononononONONO! I will not let this hap - _

XXXXXXXX

Zula and Zhao stumbled into a small clearing to find none other than -

"Uncle Iroh?" Zula sounded rather surprised as her uncle released a long sigh before getting up from the ashes he was inspecting.

"Your too late. The Avatar has already left. There was obviously a battle, but I can't seem to find Zuko anywhere." Iroh was plainly worried by the expression he wore.

"Come, Uncle, we shall go to the palace to report this to my father." Zula told the old man after looking over the ground herself.

_What could have happened?_

_I bet this is a hoax._

_I must be a better actor than I thought..._

**AN: Alrighty. I know I'm moving a little fast, but bear with me. I failed you on the Sokka -ish -ness. Yes, as in all the other fanfics, I have also imagined that Sokka would be completely against the ideas stated in this chapter and such. So please forgive me. The next chapter that I shall post this weekend shall be the epilouge. So it seems my story is coming to a close - but never fret! For I have many Ideas stored up in my head, that I shall post - EVENTUALLY! No I'm just kidding. However, this weekend after I post the final chapter for Katara's Cinderella Story I shall update on my other fic Not so Simple(finally). I did leave off on a bit of a cliffie on that one but what the hay, I will be able to update it soon...**

**Until last I update...**

**JAAF**


	9. Epilouge

**AN: Here it is. The horribly sad and heart-wrenching day we've waited for - the end of this story. But never fret! For I have many ideas stored up in my **

**badly-in-need-of-a-pshyciatrist head just waiting to be typed and posted! Unfortunatly I don't want to use them all up at once, so for now you will have to deal with my other story Not so Simple or my short little one shot Remembering.**

**Also keep in mind that every story I do involving a pairing involving Katara, the other side will be Zuko, and vise-versa. Zutara Forever!**

**As a side note - yesterday was Friday the thirteenth, and I had a pop quiz in one of my classes. If it had not had a word bank - I would have surely failed. Hell, I probably failed anyway.**

**So here it is! The epilouge! Please note that this chapter does have some kid unfriendly material and it should be taken into account that I did rate this story T...**

Katara's Cinderella Story

Epilouge

There had not been a physical battle that faithful day in the forests outside Sozun. Zuko had not disappeared into the forest. Uncle Iroh was not worried about Zuko. Not too much anyways.

There _had_ been a verbal battle, mostly between Katara and Sokka. Zuko _had_ climbed onto Appa and flown off with the gang. Iroh _had_ been a fairly exellent actor.

So exellent, in fact, that he was able to decieve the fire lord, lady, princess, and important officers into believing that Zuko had disappeared into the forest, and the Avatar was long gone.

The Fire Lord naturally sent out ships to search for him, but Aang was always two steps ahead.

On the way to find Aang an earthbending trainer, Zuko taught him to firebend. Aang, besides being a slight bit impatient, learned quickly and was rather good.

They spent a little over a month in Omashu, where King Bumi taught Aang earthbending. He was surprizingly maturing, although still kept a bit of his goofy kid self.

They all joined the army to fight against Ozai. After two weeks, Zuko was in command of a division of two thousand, including Aang, Sokka, and Katara.

Two weeks before summer's end, they attacked. An army sixty thousand strong against Sozun's forces of forty thousand. The battle lasted until midnight, when Sozun admitted defeat. Zuko himself defeated the Fire Lord, yet handed him over to the Water and Earth Nations. Ozai was sentenced to death. Zula and Zhao were sentenced to life in prison.

Zuko took control of the Fire Nation, and set about making peace. In a heroic speech he said -

_"The walls of trust were shattered through one man's selfishness. It will take years to rebuild them, but I am willing to sacrifice another one hundred years to do so."_

After the battle he fought along side them, the Earth Kingdom and Water Nation accepted his offer of peace.

With that settled, ZUko had one more thing to do - he proposed to Katara in the beautiful Fire Palace gardens, at sunset.

Sokka never did quite warm up to Zuko as Katara had oh so often said he would. Yet, he knew they were in love, and so was happy for them none the less.

_Four months After the wedding..._

Word did not spread quickly to the Southern Water Tribe. So when the young Fire Nation messenger entered its walls, he didn't exactly recieve a warm welcome.

A man, who might have been handsome if he had not been so weathered by war, took the messenger by the collar and threw him to the ground in the center of the tribe. Everyone stopped what they were doing to gather around. An old woman came to stand beside the man.

"What is your business here?" His voice was harsh and commanding.

"I - I'm a messenger, sir."

"Yes, a Fire Nation messenger. What news could they possibly have for us? Lord Ozai planning an attack?" The boy's eyes widened.

"You haven't heard." He whispered.

"Haven't heard what?" The man barked.

"O - Ozai was sentence to death after the Battle of Sozun nearly five months ago. The war is over, and the new Fire Lord has made peace with the Earth and Water Nations." The tribe broke out in whispers.

"Then what message do you bring?" The man's voice was softer, but still commanding.

"The Fire Lady, she wishes to know if - if an Atilla and a Kana still live."

"And what would a lady of the Fire Nation want with us?" It was the elderly woman this time.

"Oh, no miss. The Fire Lady isn't of Fire Nation blood."

More whispering. The old woman and the man, whom the messenger took to be Kana and Atilla, failed to hide their surprize.

"The Fire Lady was born here, in the Southern Water Tribe."

"And how do we know your telling the truth?" Kana questioned the boy.

"The Fire Lady said you would say that. She told me to give you this for reassurance and asked that you give it back when she sees you."

The messenger reached into his pocket and withdrew a necklace, one with a small blue stone. Kana's eyes filled with tears as she took the necklace. She cradled it close to her.

"Isn't that the necklace you gave - but - she's gone. How did the Fire Lady get ahold of my wife's necklace?"

The messenger and Kana both ignored him.

"Do you have a ship?" Kana asked the boy.

"Right this way." He smiled.

Kana grabbed Atilla's hand and hurried after the messenger. The only two sentences she said to Atilla the whole way there were "Are you hungry?" and "We're here."

_One month after The little chat with the messenger..._

Katara leaned against Zuko as they watched the sunrise. One hand was hugging him, the other was on her round abdomen.

"Only three more months." But she said it as if that was a lifetime to wait.

"I can't wait." Zuko said into her hair.

He loved her so. And she loved him just as much.

Aang made frequent trips around the world,(he was thirteen now) and Sokka had been made the royal advisor, and a position as general in the army.

(He was now sixteen). Everyone was tremendously happy, and a few moment later, more was added onto it.

"My Lord and Lady, special guests have just arrived for you." It was the messenger, his young face grinning. "General Sokka is here also. I thought that our guests would have liked to meet him too.

Zuko and Katara reluctantly stood up and walked to the door.

"Any idea who the 'special guests' are?" Sokka asked the two.

"None at all." Zuko told him. Sokka turned to Katara.

"So, hows my little niece or nephew doing?"

"Perfect, Sokka. Now let's go see who these mysterious guests are."

The walked to the large, private study where two people were sitting wih their back to them. Katara and Sokka froze, but Zuko went to greet them.

"Good morning. I am Fire Lord Zuko. How may I be of assistance?"

The man shrugged. "I don't even know why we're here. Ask her."

"My grandaughter. I gave this necklace to her mother who passed it down to her. Where are my grandchildren?" The elderly woman spoke,

Zuko froze. A look of apparent shock and surprize and happiness covered his featues. Finally he smiled, a genuine, overjoyed smile.

"I suppose you are Atilla and Kana?" Atilla nodded slowly, Zuko's smile grew. "Take a look behind you."

They both turned around to see the two teenagers who still hadn't moved since they'd been in the room.

_"Dad?"_ Sokka finally gasped out. "Gran - Gran?"

Katara just stood there, her mouth slightly open in surprize. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Great Agni and Shasa!" She finally choked out.

Atilla and Kana ran to them so quickly it almost knocked them over.

"My beautiful waterbender! My handsome warrior!" Kana hugged Sokka tight while Atilla held Katara lovingly.

A sudden realization hit the man. He held Katara's shoulders and backed up a bit to look her over.

"Katara, are you - _pregnant?_" Atilla gaped at his daughter.

The room fell silent for a few moments, and the smile disappeared from Zuko's face.

_Oh, no! He's going to slaughter me!_

Atilla dropped his voice to a whisper.

"You know it is dishonorable to bed with a man you have not married!"

Katara smiled and held up a hand. A beatiful ring with a ruby and saphire.

"I _am _married." Her voice wasn't quiet as her father's had been, and Zuko was thinking the worst as the conversation continued.

"To who?"

"Father, I am the Fire Lady."

Atilla's eyes widened in shock. He whipped around to face Zuko.

_Oh damn. I'm in for it now..._

Atilla walked over to Zuko, his face expressionless. Just as Zuko thought it was all going to end - the man burst out laughing and hugged Zuko so tight he couldn't breathe.

When he finally did pull away he had a grin just as large as everyone else's.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!"

Atilla and Gran - Gran moved into the Fire Palace with their growing family. The war was over, and the world had peace and harmony.

And so, they all lived happily ever after...

For now, anyway...

**AN: Ok so there was matrial in here that I might should have not put. Ah well. This story was a great joy to write and more than likely will remain my personal favorite. I will still continue to read reveiws as long as they are sent. Flames too, if you have them. Please check out my other story! I will eventually start yet another fan fiction. And now that it's down to just one again the updates will be more frequent.**

**Until next you review,**

**JAAF**


	10. Author's Note

_Alright, I know I'm not neccesarily supposed to do this but ah well. I didn't want to dash your hopes by not answering all of your much loved and appreciated reviews._

_Yes, I know my story was a little rushed and I am terribly sorry. I got a little ahead of myself._

_And, yes, you all guessed it, I am going to make a sequel. I did kind of give that away with the last line though, huh? Don't get your hopes up too high, Its not coming until next month, in February, at least until Valentine's Day. _

_I hope this cleared some things up. I thank all of you wonderful people once more for reading my story, and I will continue to read reviews as long as they are sent._

_As always..._

_JAAF_


End file.
